Oh dear
by SwanMillsFiction
Summary: #Malora one-shots from Tumblr. Aurora is "of age" in these, don't fret.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing! I wish!  
Just random Maleficent x Aurora ficlet. I might add more if something pops in mind._

* * *

**_Oh, honey!_**

* * *

_Aurora comes back from exploring a side of the Moors she has not seen before, where she's found alluring red shimmering flowers that bloom from an enchanted willow. _

Approaching the ethereal tree made a sweet scent increase, and from the crown of the willow; a mischievous nymph soon appeared. "There is no sweeter treat than the one in my tree. If you give me your blessing, I can grant you with three." The small hovering figure offered and Aurora agreed.

The young Queen arrived before the sun set, excited about sharing her blossoms with Maleficent. She asked her fairy godmother to close her eyes and open her mouth lightly, and she gently squeezed a flower to pour its dew inside lips parting shyly.

She couldn't say no to her Beastie and allowed her to feed her, but her eyes opened wide after savouring the honey. "Where have you found this?" She asked in a hurry, her breath increasing and her iris glowing.

"Nymph from the glowing crimson tree granted me these, promising they'd be the sweetest of treats." The beautiful maiden answered, pressing her own between rosy lips. "It's sweet and sizzling." She smiled with satisfaction but soon found her own heartbeat increasing.

Aurora looked at Maleficent and her cheeks flushed bright red, feeling the temperature rising as though it was a summer day. "You said a nymph?" Maleficent asked as she flapped her wings to create a light wind to reduce growing heat.

"Indeed I did. Is there something to worry, my dear?" Aurora asked as she fanned herself with a hand, pulling from time to time at the collar of her nightgown.

The flight of a raven distracted gleam eyes that were looking at each other with lust for the first time. "Awk-awk" Diaval asked as he moved closer to the remaining flower. *Into a Man* Maleficent ordered and his shape was adjusted.

"Have you eaten from these?" He asked his Mistress and then glanced his Queen. "No, why?" Maleficent denied before Aurora replied. "It's known as the dew of passion and there's no antidote for it's effects. It awakens a corporal hunger only mankind embodies." He answered as he picked up the flower. "Throw that away, find the nymph and let her know she will hear from me." Maleficent ordered. *Now a bird* He flee with the blossom in his feet.

"Maleficent?" Aurora moved closer and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Beastie?" The winged woman responded; gleam eyes looking intently at rosy lips moving. "Could True Love break the spell?" The golden-haired maiden asked in a sultry whisper. "It might possibly come of help." Maleficent answered, feeling her heart pounding inside her.

Aurora beckoned with the same finger that had once been pricked and Maleficent leaned down in aim of her forehead, but Aurora speaking again stopped her. "A kiss might suffice?" Her Queen tapped over pink lips.

"Oh dear."

* * *

_Note: Share your thoughts! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_*Two more drabbles* I will be creating another account just for Maloraness._

* * *

Continuation to the previous. Light smut. I post these in Tumblr.

* * *

**...That gleam in your eyes...**

* * *

_- Still under the effects of the magical honey from the Nymph's blossoms -_

"Oh dear." Maleficent was astonished and her heart skipped a beat when spellbound eyes watched Aurora take a step even closer. Aurora averted her eyes from the alluring gleam and looked down at her hands for a moment in shyness; thinking about the nature of her very own request, but the delicate touch of Maleficent's hands on her face made her lock glimmering gazes.

Mighty wings created a shelter to guard their intimate moment from unwanted watchers, and Maleficent slowly leaned down to brush scarlet lips over rosy, ever so lightly, still feeling nervous.

Aurora felt her heart gain even more speed and, with the impulse, she threw her arms around the slender neck of her beloved fairy. Their kiss deepened with the Queen's movement and Maleficent could feel her own cheeks flushing with every second passing.

Wings wrapped tighter around them and, in the privacy they provided, Maleficent's hands found home in Aurora's waist; knowing their touch would never again be that of a godmother's.

"Sweet Aurora…" The words came from plump lips in a pleading whisper. "Maleficent…" Aurora's melodic voice intoned. "Love me, do." Small hands moved to guide bigger. "Love you, I will and do." Red lips locked with pink once more.

* * *

**...If you wish upon a star...**

* * *

Years have passed. Maleficent lays with the Queen in her arms and big wings wrap around them as they rest in their love nest. Maleficent slowly drifts into slumber and Aurora looks up into the starry sky with mixed feelings. Thinking Maleficent is deep asleep, she secretly makes a wish upon them.

The Queen wishes for an heir of their own flesh and blood, but looks downcast again with not so much hope. Between dreams, Maleficent hears her words and opens her eyes slowly; she sees Aurora closing her own and a tear glistens as it leaves her. Maleficent freezes. She had never imagined Aurora kept such a dream so well hidden, but she doesn't want to startle her Queen while she's silently weeping.

Maleficent waits until sleep has claimed Aurora. She gently places a hand on the Queen's flat stomach and brings crimson lips close to her button to whisper._ — "I call life."—_ A golden light shines and she presses her lips over Aurora's belly, sealing a significant part of her magic and essence inside her partner's womb. She hopes for it to work.

Aurora wakes up the next morning, feeling slightly dizzy; Maleficent keeps her secret, in case her magical seed can't make it. Days continue to pass and Aurora's morning sickness worsens. _Could mighty stars have heard her wish? _Aurora smiles as she rubs her tummy day-dreaming, Maleficent says nothing but smiles warmly.

Aurora notices her belly has grown slightly bigger and comes to share the news with her life partner. Maleficent presses an ear to the Queen's belly and smiles widely at recognizing her child's heartbeat. She pulls Aurora into her arms, cups her face in delicate hands and kisses rosy lips. "No bigger joy." She tells her; happiness overflowing.

Aurora gives birth to a beautiful baby girl whose eyes shine in the lightest lime. Her hair; a silky golden, tan wings so tiny they can barely see them, and there are two spots in her forehead that hint horns might later come from them. Her skin; a peachy cream and her body; a healthy chubby, plump lips like her magical mother.

"How will you call her?" Diaval asks as the newborn wraps tiny fingers around Maleficent's slender thumb. "Grace." Aurora answers, exhausted but excited. "Do you fancy your name, my sweet Grace?" Maleficent looks down at the child in Aurora's arms. The baby coos and a golden light swirls around the long finger she's holding. "I believe she does." Aurora smiles and Maleficent is surprised her child retained some of the magic needed for her development inside her birthmother.


End file.
